Forever and Always
by AlwaysForJC
Summary: Cato and Clove, together, forever and always. Alternate ending. Rated T because its the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my very first fanfic. I've been a reader on this site for a while and decided to write a story. I'm no sure if it will be any good so please tell me. Basically this is a Clato story Of how they met and in the games and such, it will have an alternate ending just so you know... Well I'm going to shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... It all belongs to Suzanne Collins unless it is a character or idea or whatever created by me... But I wish I was Suzanne Collins!**

**~ClatoIsReal**

* * *

**Clove P.O.V.**

For the past year I had been so excited for today. I am now 8 years old and old enough to begin training at District 2's Athletic Academy. Here in District 2 you can choose to go to the academy to train to either volunteer or become a peacekeeper. If you didn't volunteer at the age of 18 you would become a peacekeeper. I was going to volunteer when I was 18, I just knew it. I still had 10 years to train and I would make it. And I would make sure nothing would stop me.

* * *

After I got checked in I said goodbye to my mom and my 3 year old sister Chloe. Since this was a boarding school I would only get to see them at winter and spring break. Once they left I went around looking for my room, room 207. Finally I found it. I wondered who my roommate would be, most likely another 8 year old. As soon as I walked in I saw a girl, brown her like mine but her eyes were brown instead of my hazel.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Irving. I'm guessing we're roommates"

"I guess so. I'm Clove Kinsey by the way."

"I was waiting for you to show up, do you want the top or bottom bunk?"

"I don't care honestly, which ever you don't."

"I guess I'll take the top."

"Cool." I secretly was overjoyed. I was hoping she'd take the top. I wasn't about to admit on my first day I was scared of heights. But only if they were less than 15 feet up. I could live with 100 feet, just not 10.

"Dinner is in like 5 minutes, you want to go down together?"

"Ya, sure."

"Do you know anyone here yet?"

"No not yet, do you?"

"Just one person, Cato Harter, he is a really close family friend, I've known him since we were babies. He is 8 too."

"That's cool."

After about a 2 minute walk we made it to the cafeteria. Immediately after we got our food and sat down Kelly called over a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hey Kelly," he said.

"Hey Cato. Cato this is my roommate Clove, Clove this is Cato.

"Hi Cato."

"Hey Clove."

"Does anybody know what kind of food this is?" Kelly asked.

"Ummm it looks like some sort of meat, I'm not quite sure what, but it tastes good." Kelly and I both laughed at Cato's response.

"If you're so sure, Cato."

"Of course I'm sure Kelly. When am into sure?"

"Good point." Already I was having a real good time at the academy, I was sure I would love it there.

After finishing our food, Kelly and I went up to our room to rest. We did start training tomorrow.

* * *

The next day we started training. Luckily, since the classes were alphabetical, A-D E-G H-K L-N O-R S-U V-Z, (Harter, Irving, and Kinsey) Kelly, Cato, and I were all in the same class. The three of us were the first there so i took the time to look around the gym. it had a track surrounding it and a bunch of dummies, targets, and weapons lied all around. By the sword station there was a tall man with a dark tan, large muscles and dark hair who I guessed was our trainer. All the classes were taught by previous trainees (If you didn't volunteer and were very good at weaponry and survival). Our trainer was a man named Bronx with a booming voice. He seemed to be strict but helpful. He worked with us each individually to see which weapon we had a knack for for about 5 minutes each. In those 5 minutes you tried out bow and arrow, spears, swords, and knives. Bronx evaluated you and then you would find out your main weapon after lunch so you could work with the trainer that specialized in that weapon for all ages. Since we went alphabetical, Cato went first. He seemed ok at everything but there was something with him and the swords that stood out, there was no doubt they would become his weapon of choice. A few people later was Kelly. She couldn't really seem to adjust to anything but manages to hit the target 3/5 times with a bow and arrow. Finally a couple more people later was me. The spears were to big for me (I was only 8 and very small), and the swords to heavy. The bow and arrow I could somewhat manage but I excelled with the knives. Hitting the target every time and narrowly missing the bullseye one time I did the best in our class. After everyone in the class went it was time for lunch. Today we were getting served sandwiches, which they said we'd get every day for lunch so we stayed healthy. Once we got our lunch and sat down we immediately started talking about our day so far.

"That went by really fast," I stated.

"It did, I wonder what weapon ill get."

"I'm sure you'll get bow and arrow, you did great with it."

"Ya Kelly, you did. Way better than me. I could only use the knives everything else was too big."

"Thanks guys. Clove you still did really good with the knives. And Cato you did awesome with the sword."

Right as Cato was about to reply Bronx called us back into the gym.

"Ok boys and girls now I am going to announce everyone's main weapons." I didn't really listen to any other names except Cato, Kelly, and my names. Cato got swords, Kelly bow and arrow, and I got knives, just like we guessed.

"Now we are going to start actually training. For these first 3 years you will only be learning your main weapon. Then you will be spending the afternoons of the next 6 years learning new weapons, 2 years for each. Your final year will be devoted to your weapon of choice. We only train weapons Monday-Friday but on Saturdays you will work on things such as running, swimming, agility, weights, etc. Sunday mornings you will work on survival skills. You have Sunday afternoons off. Each year you will have a new head trainer. There are also trainers that specialize in a certain weapon that work with all classes in your age division. The training center is open 24/7 but required training is from 7am to noon and 12:30 to 5:30. Any questions? No. Good. You may begin training." And so I did. It turns out I had an unknown talent for throwing knives. It somehow just came naturally. I even hit the bullseye a few times during that first day. It was nice throwing knife after knife and I was sad when it was time for dinner. Cato, Kelly and I ate together again, laughing the whole time. Soon it was time for bed and by then I was exhausted. It had been a great day and I was excited to spend the next 10 years.

* * *

**Let me know if you like it! I hope it's good... I had no idea what so was doing as I wrote it but I took a chance. ~ClatoIsReal**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, next chapter. It's rushed, and I'm sorry about that, I just didn't have any ideas for them when they're younger... ~ClatoIsReal

* * *

Over the next two years Cato, Kelly and I became the best of friends. We had already become practically inseperable. If one of us were doing something, you can bet all of us were. We were training from when we woke up to when we were forced to go to bed, and ate our meals as fast as possible. We had all become masters at our weapons, and we were only two years into training. We were the tops of our year and even better than some of the 14 year olds. Kelly and I never missed the bullseye and you would not want to mix with Cato and his sword. We typically trained until we had to eat breakfast every morning and right after dinner until curfew at night. That's why we weren't surprised when we were told to skip our third year of training dedicated only to your main weapon. Now we would only train that weapon in the mornings, the afternoons were for our new weapons.

The three of us all decided to train spears. With all my weekend training I had become quite strong so I could throw them hard, but it was still a bit awkward going through the regulated motion because I was so small. Cato, even though he was only ten, had grown really big and muscular already. He had no problem throwing the spear with accuracy and power. Kelly, who was growing to be pretty tall, could throw the spear more accurately than Cato, but with less power. We really were an interesting bunch of ten-year olds, big and strong Cato, tall Kelly, and then little me. All of us were already taking on the "academy mindset" where you live to kill. On our own alone time we weren't necessarily like that, we had to cover up for the academy though, otherwise we wouldn't be able to volunteer. None of us really liked having to act like that, especially when we were only ten, but we knew the consequences.

* * *

The first year our families came to see us during our visiting weeks. After that though they had seemed to virtually have forgotten us, and hadn't showed up for the next two years. The three of us didn't really care that they didn't show up, if they didn't want to see us, then why let it get to us. Eventually all we saw visiting week as was this miserably long week where we weren't allowed to train. And to make it worse it came twice a year. We trained our hardest for two weeks before visiting weeks and two weeks after. There wasn't much to do at the academy except train, so we were bored, upset, and angered kids with nothing to do. But since most of the trainies parents stop visiting once they turned 13, we only had one more year before we could train during that week.

* * *

By the time our two years with the spears was passed by the three of us were fairly good with the spear, but even better with our unique weapons. The same happened for the next four years, learning the new weapons, and getting to be comfortable with them. We were all 16 now training with the 18 year olds and devoted strictly to our main weapons. It felt good spending all of my time throwing knife after knife to the target. The knives had remained my favorite weapon, and I never missed. To boost my skills they had started making me throw basically every way except normal. I was blindfolded, I was spun around, spun around while blindfolded, throwing backwards, anything and everything. And I still didn't miss. My skills were at the very top and we still had two more years until we were 18. Cato and Kelly were doing just as good to, and we were all silently wondering what would happen when we were all eligible to take the test to see who would volunteer. It was one day when Cato brought it up to me that it all changed. It was a Sunday and Cato and I were taking a walk around outside while Kelly was with her new boyfriend, Sam, doing who knows what.

"Clove, do you ever wonder what happens when we turn 18?"

"Well, I guess we take the test, and see what happens after that."

"What if two of us get chosen to go together?"

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

"Clove, I don't want to lose you. I mean, I don't want Kelly to go either, but there's something about you that's special. Clove, I don't know how to say this, exactly, but I- I think I love you." This took me a bit by surprise, but if I'm honest, I was elated. Over the years Cato had grown on me, and it had taken me over. I didn't want to say anything though because I was worried I would lose him, and I could not handle that.

"Really, Cato?"

"I'm sorry Clove, I just-" The pain on Cato's face was evident, and I felt awful with how I chose to respond. I decided to take a chance, and cut Cato off with a kiss.

"Cato," I said softly with our foreheads rested together, "I think I love you too."

"Really Clove?"

"Really Cato." There was no denying it now.

* * *

We wanted it to stay a secret, that way no one could use it against us. However, there was no way we could keep it from Kelly. That girl could tell something was off as soon we got to our room.

"Ok Clove, what's up? And don't say nothing, 'cause I can tell one of your lies a mile away. I saw the stolen glances, and don't think I missed the hand holding under the table."

"Well, Cato and I went on a walk today."

"You guys always go on walks."

"So?"

"What happened on that walk?"

"Well we talked about what happens when were 18."

"And…?"

"He told me he loves me."

"Did you tell him that too?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Took you guys long enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Clove, everyone can tell. You two are head over heels for each other-"

"We are not-"

"Yes you are, and I think you're the only too that didn't know that until now." Well this is brand new information. I knew that I liked Cato, maybe even loved (which I realized I did earlier that day), but I didn't realize that he loved me too and that we made it so obvious. Sure, we were really close, but all three of us were.

"Kelly, what happens if one or even two of us have to volunteer?"

"Clove, we have two years until then, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. And don't worry about yourself. Your too small still to get chosen."

"Ha ha ha, Kelly, very funny."

"I know, I'm hilarious."

"Shut up and sleep."

"As you wish, my queen." With that comment she got a pillow chucked at her face. And that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Ok guys there was the second chapter. Hope you liked it! Please R&R. ~ClatoIsReal


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I got a new chapter! Yaaay! Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, so this is not mine.**

**~ClatoIsReal**

* * *

"Clove. Wake up sweetie. Don't want to be late for training now do we? Cato will be there. Oh yes, Clove. Cato-" Kelly didn't get to finish her thought because of the pillow chucked at her face.

" Ahhh! Clove what the heck was that for?"

"Not my fault you decided to wake me up with your face a centimeter away from mine."

"Most NORMAL people don't chuck pillows randomly at peoples' faces."

"Lucky for you, I'm not normal."

"Well anyways, let's go, we only have an hour until breakfast."

"An hour that can be spent sleeping." With that comment I get the pillow in my face.

"Fine, I'm up." I took the next 5 minutes to get ready, throwing on our training uniform, comfortable gym shorts and a t-shirt, and putting my hair in a high ponytail.

"I'm ready now, happy?"

"Very." And with that Kelly went off skipping down the hall. When we got down to the gym Cato was the only other person there like always.

"What took you guys so long? Normally you're the first here," Cato asked. It was true. Cato always took ages to get ready.

"Miss Clovey over here didn't want to get up. Took me ages to get her out of bed."

"It didn't take you ages!" I protested, knowing that with these two it was probably futile.

"Your right, it only took me an hour."

"It didn't take you an hour!"

"As funny as it is watching you two fight about this, we might want to actually train."

"Whatever," he just always had to be right. Nonetheless I still sauntered off to my precious knives. I had gotten into this way where once I started throwing my knives, it was hard to get me to stop, only Kelly or Cato could get me out of my trance sometimes. And even then they could only do it by yelling at me. Except today. Today Cato decided it would be fun to not even bother stopping me. He just took the knife out of my hand, threw my small body over his shoulder, and carried me down to the dining hall.

"CATO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while pounding on his back. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT! CATO!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, not gunna happen."

"Ugh! You know sometimes I hate you!"

"Love you too, Miss Clovey."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, Clovers." I'm sure as we entered the dining hall we looked pretty weird, three 16 year olds, one giant one with a small girl slung over his shoulder pounding on his back, and another girl walking behind them laughing her butt off. To my dismay Cato didn't let me down until we got through the line to our table, and even then he just pulled me onto his lap.

"Caaattooo," I whined, sounding like a 4 year old.

"Clooovee," he said back in a mocking tone.

"Keelllyyy," both Cato and I looked across the table to see our friend looking back at us innocently.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" With that comment the three of us just burst out laughing, especially Cato, who loosened his grip around my stomach. I used his laughing fit to my advantage and slid off his lap to the opposite end of the table. Cato pretended to not notice and he and Kelly just ignored me. Sadly though, I left my food on the other end. Cato noticed this and as soon as he finished his plate, he moved on to mine. This sent me flying back there.

"Give me that, Cato!"

"Nope!"

"Please!"

"Not gunna happen."

"Why not?"

"I'm hungry."

"So am I! You already ate all your food! I've barely had any of mine!"

"Not my problem," This whole time he had continued eating MY breakfast.

"But I want my food!"

"That stinks for you!"

"Cato! Give it back!"

"Not until you start acting nice to me."

"I am nice to you!"

"Ow. My back hurts. I think I got a beating from a midget," Cato says with mock pain.

"Oh no! Poor Cato!" I say with sarcasm covering my voice.

"You know, a back massage might help, especially if someone wants to eat."

"You just live to make my life miserable, don't you?"

"All my life."

"Ugh." With that I stood up and gave Cato his stupid back massage. As I rubbed his back Cato pretended to moan in relief. Kelly just laughed at us.

"One day, Cato, you should be an actor. And can I have my food now?" I asked when I had sat down after finishing.

"Yep," and then in front of me there was an empty plate.

"Cato! Where's my food?!"

"Sitting happily in my belly," he replied while slowing rubbing his stomach.

"Ugh! The nerve of some people!"

"C'mon Clove! You still love me!"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes." And all of sudden, he's gone, running back to the gym, I suppose.

"You guys are so cute together," of course Kelly thought that. The girls a hopeless romantic, always having a sweet spot for couples. And it's rare to see her without a boyfriend.

"Shut it Kel."

"I mean it Clove, I never thought you guys would get the guts to actually talk to each other about it, but I was wrong, and I'm so glad I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said last night, you guys are the only two that haven't noticed how deep you're in."

"Whatever, Kelly, we have to get to training."

"Breakfast doesn't end for another 20 minutes."

"So? We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Sure we can."

"Bye," I walked away from our table then, and like I expected, there was Kelly, right behind me.

"I thought you were going to sit and do nothing."

"I decided that'd be boring, plus I don't want to look like some lonely freak."

"Yeah, okay."

We got back to the gym, and worked for the rest of the day, only stopping for meals. When the official day was over, this year's head trainer, Jake, gathered us up and told us that we couldn't train longer, that the gym was closed for the night. With groans, Cato, Kelly and I left the gym. All of sudden, Kelly ran away claiming that she wanted to clean or something, leaving Cato and I alone.

"Want to take a walk, Clove?"

"Where?"

"Nowhere in particular, just around."

"Sure." We decided to go outside, and lay down looking at the night sky.

"It sure is pretty out tonight," I stated. And it was. The stars were bright and the moon was full.

"It's no competition for you, Clove," Cato said, squeezing our intertwined hands.

"Cato, I know we only got 'together' yesterday, but have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked turning towards Cato in the process.

"No, how much?"

"So, so much. Words cannot describe how much. More than the distance between Earth and the farthest star in the sky."

"Well think of how much you love me, and triple it, that's how much I love you."

"That's not possible. I love you too much."

"It's true."

"Nope."

"It is."

"Whatever."

"As long as I love you, and you love me, I think we're okay."

"Me too, Cato, me too." And when his lips met mine, I felt like everything from that moment on would be okay, nothing would ever touch us. Eventually we pulled apart, but for the rest of the night, we just lay together, talking, and looking at the night sky.

"Well, I guess we better go before Kelly gets worried, curfew's soon anyways." Sometimes I hate how Cato's always right. "Up you go Clove."

"Fine." But when I didn't get up Cato just picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my room. By this point I was struggling to stay awake, so I didn't fight him. Plus it felt so good to be in his arms. He popped open my door quietly and set me down on my bed gently as to not wake Kelly.

"Goodnight Clove," he whispered as he kissed my forehead lightly.

"Goodnight Cato," and for the second night in a row, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**There it is... So yeah. I wrote a song! Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, you read my story, review it maybe? Haha I'm a genius! G'nite guys! ~ClatoIsReal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I am sooooo sorry! You have no idea! I've just been really busy lately and stuff. But yeah! It's a new chapter, the longest so far. I wll try to have another up this weekend. Yeah, so please R&R! Again I'm sooooooo sorry!**

* * *

In District 2 we had this special way to choose which two 18 year olds would represent our district in The Hunger Games. We have this tournament about two months before the reaping. The 18's are divided into boys and girls. The boys fight boys, and the girls fight girls. The four main weapons at the academy are available for use. Everyone wears this special complete body armor that feels just like a thin extra layer. No matter what happens you cannot be hurt with it on during these fights. Unfortunately this gear is forbidden in the arena. Anyways, the leader divides everyone into groups of two. Each group fights until one of the fighters would have been killed without the armor on. Once the first round if completed the process is repeated with the winners until only one remains of each gender. These winners will volunteer at the reaping. If one does not volunteer, they will be executed after the reaping. If one not chosen to volunteer does volunteer their family will be killed and if they make it out of the arena with no help from sponsors or the mentors their life as a victor will be miserable.

After having to go through 10 tournaments without being able to participate, it was finally our turn to fight. The three of us had promised that no matter what to fight our hardest. Kelly and I agreed that if it was between us two we would act like we were fighting just another typical person. There were 64 girls and 64 boys, giving 5 rounds before the final fight. My first fight went by pretty fast. My opponent was this huge girl, but she was only good in hand to hand combat, so before she could come closer I threw one of my knives at her from 20 feet away. Right to the heart. The next few rounds continued this way. If they were better from a distance, I ran up to them, if they were better up close, I stayed back. I finally got my challenge in the semi finals there was me against another knife thrower and Kelly against a sword. Since my partner could fight long and short distance it was a battle. I didn't even bother wasting throwing a knife, I just waited for her to come to me. When we got closer we went into hand to hand, rolling on the ground. She almost had me when I used a sudden burst of adrenaline and pushed her off me slitting her throat (well, it would have slit her throat without the armor). Unfortunately it didn't go as well for Kelly. Her opponent kept dodging her arrows until Kelly was too close to shoot. Before Kelly could grab a knife the sword was in her stomach (not literally, she had the armor). So that meant I was up against sword girl. The buzzer rang and then all of a sudden, what do you know, there was a knife in her stomach. And it was official, I was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

Since the boys had their tournament in a different gym we didn't get to see Cato until that night after dinner. We met Cato outside and he pulled me and Kelly into a bone-crushing group hug.

"So, how'd it go for you two?" Cato asked me and Kelly.

"Well," Kelly replied, "I lost in the semi-finals, but Miss Clove here got into the finals."

"And how'd you do?" Cato asked seeming like a little kid asking their dad what he brought them home from the candy shop.

"Well-"

"She won!" Kelly cut me off, practically jumping up and down.

"That's great," Cato replied, but something seemed off.

"Cato, what's wrong?"

"Well, I won too."

"Cato! That's great- oh wait…" Kelly said, not realizing at first what this meant.

"So that means,"

"We're going into the games together," Cato finished my thought. And with that we went into another group hug, trying to comfort each other, if just the littlest bit. It was weird knowing that either you or the one you loved most was going to die, maybe even both of you. And for Kelly, she was losing at least one of her best friends, if not both. And having to watch them in the arena. Imagining having to watch Cato and Kelly in the arena- just the thought made me shudder and hug harder. When we broke apart Kelly went back to our room to clean up (it was truly a pig's sty in there) and to let me and Cato spend some time alone together. Earlier I had tried to hold it together, for both mine and Kelly's sakes, but now I couldn't hold in the tears and let them flow as Cato pressed me against his chest.

"Shh Clove, it's going to be ok, we'll make it through this," he murmured while smoothing my hair.

"No we won't Cato! It's impossible! Only one can win! And you can bet I won't be leaving that arena without you!" I sobbed, sounding desperate.

"Shh Clove, we'll find a way, it'll all work out, and you will come back home, I promise."

"But-"

"No but's. Ok Clove?"

"Cato-"

"C'mon, let's get you to bed, you seem exhausted." He was right, but I didn't want him sacrificing for me. Too tired to protest, at least at the moment, I agreed, letting him take my hand and lead me to my room. Right in front of my closed door, he pulled me up against him.

"Hey, don't cry, ok. We have two months, two months that we can treat as something special and happy, or we can cry all day."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" I let out a small giggle and gave the hint of a smile at his cocky attitude. He kissed my forehead and opened the door to my room.

"Goodnight, Clove."

"Goodnight, Cato."

* * *

The next two months passed in the blink of an eye. Kelly had decided to become a specialist in archery at the academy, and the three of us only had to train in the mornings up until the reaping. It was sort of the academy's way of a special treat for making it through the academy. After our training we would hang out until dinner and then Cato and I would spend a few hours outside after dinner. It became our own routine, and we very rarely spoke of the games. Instead of the excitement for them I had when I was 8 I was now dreading the arena. Kelly was helping me get ready for the reaping, tying up my hair in a half up bun, with some loose curls framing my face. I was dressed in a beautiful, but simple flowing sleeveless emerald green dress that went a little past my knees. Kelly had placed me in some black flats and applied mascara and eyeliner, two things I had rarely used before. All too soon, we heard Cato knocking at our door. When I opened it I found him in some nice slacks with a blue tucked in shirt. A few years back, the three of us had all given each other tokens for if we ever went into the arena. Kelly's was a gold necklace with a K charm. Cato had a leather bracelet with a C carved in it and I had a ring with a small emerald on it. None of us had ever taken off our tokens since then, and we never planned too. After I had stepped out of my trance I was pulled into a big hug by my two best friends.

"I love you guys, you know that?" Kelly quietly stated.

"Of course," I answered.

"And we love you too," Cato finished. I looked at the clock and saw it read 1:30.

"Well, I guess we'd better head down to the square," I said solemnly. The walk there was silent, and it seemed as if we were each mourning. We checked in and Cato left me and Kelly to go over to the boys section.

"You ready for this?" Kelly asked.

"No, not really, but what choice do I have?" After that we were silent, mulling on our thoughts when finally our escort, Katherine Gold, in her frilly silver dress, stepped up to draw the names.

"To begin, we have the ladies, "she said in her completely abnormal voice. Drawing out a name that was unheard because of my bold

"I volunteer!" I put on my mask, and headed up to the stage.

"Ohh goody! A volunteer! And you must be?"

"Clove Kinsey."

"Well Clove, congrats! And now for the gentlemen." Again I didn't hear the name as Cato's booming voice repeated what I had yelled just a minute ago. "Ohh! Two volunteers! How exciting!" I'm not sure how this was so exciting seeing as we always had two volunteers. "And your name is?"

"Cato Harter."

"Well congratulations to our two tributes, Clove Kinsey and Cato Harter!" The amount of applause was incredible, but I don't see what we did to get so much cheers. As we walked in the justice building I knew it would be a wasted hour, I had no friends except Cato and Kelly, and we had already said our good-byes earlier, that way we would have more time. Finally, the hour had passed, and we got in the car to go to the train, Cato holding by hand the whole way, maybe being the only thing holding me together. The train was elaborate, far fancier than anything I'd seen before, but it felt nauseating having all this richness in one place. I felt the train start to move and looked out the window to see my home for most likely the last time.

* * *

**So yeah! How'd you like it? Tell me in a review, I'll give you a virtual smoothie! (Have any of you ever had the Groovy Smoothie at Red Robin? It is to die for!) And if you think there's something for me to work on, tell me! Otherwise, how will I know to fix it? And if you're reading this now, I would like to thank you so much for sticking with this story, even with the long wait.**

**~ClatoIsReal 3**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Remember me? ClatoIsReal? Well, technically, it's AlwaysForJC not, but same difference. So, you may have noticed I haven't updated in a frightenly long time. And I just lost the motivation for this story, so yeah. It's no more. I'm really ashamed of myself. I decided that I most likely will write another story, but this one will be Everlark. I'm debating between an AU (modern day or from the American Industrial Revolution), a what if kind where Katniss and Peeta have been friends forever, and a post-mockingjay fic. I have a poll on my profile, if you want to go vote. Please do! And, I love you guys!**

**~AlwaysForJC**


End file.
